Fa-La-La-La-Ed
"Fa, La, La, La, Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed spreads festive cheer and mistletoe kisses in the height of summer. Plot Ed and Eddy know they're not supposed to go into Edd's parents room, even Edd himself isn't allowed although of course that doesn't stop them. The thing with parents rooms of course, is that you never know just what treasures might be lurking in the closet, waiting to be discovered and in this case it turns out to be an antique cake and a box of Christmas decorations. Despite Double D & Eddy's rational explanation that it is in fact July, Ed goes into Christmas overdrive, brandishing mistletoe and spreading festive cheer to a bemused audience. Luckily for him, Eddy is distracted by the revelation that its Piggy Bank Day - all the Kids will be smashing open their piggies and for a small fee Eddy will do this for them with Edd's help. But when faced with the trusting innocence of the wide-eyed kids Double D breaks down and succumbs to Ed's Christmas spirit and its not long before all the other kids are under his spell too, Eddy is beside himself until he twigs that not only do the kids feel good but they feel generous too which is Eddy's cue to cash in on the moment. Its all going gloriously until Ed takes the spirit of giving just too far for Eddy's liking. Quotes *'Eddy': to be Edd's mom Edward!! Must we remind you to do your homework?! Ed: to be Edd's dad "That's right son, a mind is a terrible organ to shovel." ---- *'Edd': on seeing Eddy in his mom's bed "Eddy! You're contaminating mother's linen with millions of dead skin cells - if you two only knew the regiment of cleaning procedures you've set in place." ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found!" up a pile of sticky notes "Sticky notes!" Edd: [incensed] "You put those back!" Eddy: "You're in trouble, Ed!'' off'' Ed: I'm a bad boy! off ---- *'Ed': "Poing!" hit by Eddy "Vwoosh!" Edd: "Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant!" ---- *'Ed': "What is that?" Eddy: "It's a hunk of baloney, Ed. What are you?" Edd: "Baloney?! Please! It's the ancestral fruitcake." Eddy: Ed "Sounds like you got competition, Ed." Edd: "For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas! rewinds Edd For decades, we parade the cake every Christmas! him again Every Christmas!" ---- *'Ed': his Christmas wish list "I want a flying saucer, a pen & pencil set, four egg rolls, a subscription to Chunky Puff Quarterly, a box of Band aids, a big book-" Eddy: "Get over it, Ed! It's July! Anyways, Christmas stinks! All I ever get is clothes!" Ed: "That is 'cause Santa knows you are a naughty little boy, Eddy!" Eddy: his rag "Santa don't know squat!" Ed: horrified and grabbing Eddy is a choke hold "Don't ever say that, Eddy!" pause "Santa is making his list and checking it twice!" ---- *'Edd': from Ed's mistletoe "There's no kissing allowed in my parents room, Ed! Ed, please! Someone may be watching." ---- *'Ed': muddled Santa mode "For it is Christmas and I bear... stuff." ---- *'Jimmy': "My piggy!" Edd: well up in eyes "Oh, I'm so ashamed!" Ed: pats Double D's back] "There, there. Santa forgives." Edd: wailing Eddy: at angry kids nervously "Oh, how could you, Double D! It's his hat! It's too tight! Cutted off his circulation, you know." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy's huge pig machine "I must feast my eyes on the sow of Christmas past." Kevin: "It's not Christmas, Rolf!" Eddy: It's July! Rolf: Kevin and Eddy "Not since Rolf's youth has the foul odor of the Christmas sow haunted Rolf's nostrils." by the Xmas spirit "Come, gather around Rolf, for I cannot contain the Christmas mirth crawling up my back hair." ---- *'Rolf':'' Wilfred'' "Chestnuts! I must have chestnuts!" ---- *'Eddy': "What are we waiting for Double D? I know how to get the gift that keeps on giving!" Edd: "Sounds like mother's Brussels sprouts." Trivia/Goofs *Some interesting things inside Edd's parent's closet are a box marked "Umbrellas 1959-1999", a box labeled "Edd's Baby Clothes", and also a box labeled "Friday". *Apparently, the Eds are not allowed to play in the upstairs of Edd's house, but isn't that where Edd's bedroom is, in which they play in frequently? *Eddy could play the piano in this episode but in another episode he plays the triangle. *The Eds got more than one quarter from all the kids, but Eddy only bought eight jawbreakers and was still out of money. *When the top of the Piggy Bank Belly Pumper is seen before Ed takes it apart, the slot where the money would normally go changes positions. *How were Eddy and Ed able to get into all of the different room, particularly the bathroom, by going through other doors? (This is a classic cartoon gag.) *When Eddy is spinning on Edd's parents' bedroom mirror, he yells "Jane, stop this crazy thing!" This is the catchphrase of George Jetson from "The Jetsons". *This is the first of two Christmas-themed episodes, the second being Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. *Rolf, who had no idea about Christmas in Jingle Jingle Jangle, seems to be more aware about the holiday in this episode. *Rolf only gives away one shoe, but when Ed is shown talking to him after his giveaways, there is no other shoe to be seen. *Rolf gives a yo-yo to Jonny, which is likely the same yo-yo that Ed traded to him in Who, What, Where, Ed. *If you notice carefully (well, not that carefully,) when Rolf is giving away stuff, you'll realize that he's got his underwear on only, yet he only gave away his shirt, pants, a shoe, and two other non-clothing related objects. *When Edd is pondering Kevin's '... dork and beans...' line, his socks are colored the same as his skin. And in the scene when the Kids catch Edd about to smash the piggy bank, his socks are AGAIN colored the same as his skin. *Double-D informs Ed and Eddy that the second floor of his house is off-limits, but his room is on the second floor. *When the Eds were seen singing for Nazz and Kevin they already had two quarters. They were probably from Jonny and Plank. *When Ed pretends to be Double D's dad, he wears glasses. This indicates that Double D's dad may wear glasses. *Edd might have broken the fourth wall by saying "Ed, please! Someone may be watching", as the audience or somebody sneaking from the window could see Ed and Edd kissing each other. However, this was most likely just his polite excuse out of the activity. *Eddy does get only clothes for Christmas - this has been proved in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Video This clip was provided by narutort12 on youtube. 2OL1C1LEHQ8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2